capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Yang
Yang is a character in the Street Fighter series of fighting games. He first appeared in Street Fighter III: New Generation where he is selectable only as a "palette swap" of his older brother Yun. In the next two games of the SFIII series, Yang is a separate character with his own unique set of special attacks and Super Arts. He is also a playable character in Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition. Biography Appearance Having started off as a simple head swap of his brother, Yang's appearance is similar to that of his brother in many aspects. Like his brother, he wears a sleeveless kung fu shirt with a black and yellow trim, though his is red instead of white. On his arms he wears yellow wristbands attached to form fingerless gloves, and on his legs he wears black (sometimes dark blue) pants and sneakers on his feet. Unlike his brother, however, he does not wear a cap; instead he sports a rather distinctive hairstyle, with incredibly long and jagged bangs which protrude quite some distance from his forehead. Yang is seen riding on his rollerskates when not fighting. Personality Yang is the less cocky of the two Lee brothers, with a cool, quiet, and self-carrying personality. However, he can also be condescending and a bit mouthy, and exhibits an eagerness to prove himself, though mainly to prove himself stronger than his brother as opposed to all fighters. His remix of their theme in Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition is more calm and pleasant sounding in its beat, reflecting this. Like Yun, he is a film enthusiast, and when he encounters Fei Long in Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition, in his win quote he asks if he is "the real Fei Long" and then plan to tell Yun about meeting him. Story Early life The Lee Brothers are relatives to their long-lost uncle Lee who fought in the first World Tournament. While having been separated from their parents at birth, they are the honored twins of a certain neighborhood of Hong Kong, and are the beneficiaries of eight noteworthy and influential leaders of Hong Kong's underworld, who support them as their godparents. They own a restaurant, and are also active in their communities, helping maintain the peace and settling disputes. While growing up, they were raised by their herbalist and acupuncturist grandfather, who also taught them the arts of Chinese Kung Fu. ''Street Fighter IV'' series He appears in Chun-Li's opening movie in Street Fighter IV with Yun. The twins also make a brief appearance in her Super Street Fighter IV ending. In Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition, Yang, with his twin brother Yun, followed Chun-Li on her mission to take down S.I.N., with the pair thinking that anything or anyone Chun-Li considers worth fighting must be an interesting challenge. He also uses this opportunity to test his skills against other fighters besides Yun and his uncles. After the adventure, Yun and Yang get into trouble because they wandered off without telling any of their uncles. As they get dealt their punishment, Yang runs into Chun-Li. Yang thanks her, stating he would not have fought such strong opponents had it not been for her influence. The siblings bid her farewell and hope to see her again someday. ''Street Fighter III'' series Yang, along with Yun, entered the third World Warrior tournament to show their skills. They later found and fought Gill, who appreciated their effort and granted them leadership of their town. They passionately turned down his offer, since they only fought him to stop his maniacal plans. Other appearances ''Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX While Yang is not playable in the ''Alpha series, he does appear in Yun's story in the portable versions of Street Fighter Alpha 3. Yang and his twin brother Yun are searching around the world for the legendary movie star Fei Long, so they could become famous movie stars. They have a run-in with Dee Jay, who by chance is known to associate with Fei Long, and so Yun fought him and won. Yun heard rumors of Fei-Long working with Shadaloo, but Dee Jay claims they were false, knowing Fei Long was no crook. With Dee Jay's help, they finally find Fei Long and fight him to know the truth. After the Lee Brothers won, Fei Long told Yun and Yang that he had simply infiltrated Shadaloo to get closer to their evil leader, M. Bison. The Lee Brothers decided to help Fei Long in order to save the world from Shadaloo. Unfortunately, the Lee Brothers and Fei Long were then caught by Shadaloo. They successfully escaped, and began to work their way to Bison. Fei Long let Yun finish off the rest of Shadaloo's Dolls, while he finds and fights Bison. Yun finds Fei Long defeated at Bison's feet. Bison asks the Lee Brothers to join him and Shadaloo, but they refuse. And so, they fight, and with the help of Fei Long, the Lee Brothers are victorious. Fei Long thanks them, and in return the Lee brothers got their wish to become movie stars and starred in their own movie, Street King 2: Three Dragons. ''Street Fighter III: Ryu Final'' Yang appears as an opponent in the Street Fighter III: Ryu Final manga. Though he initially served as more of a challenge to Ryu than his brother due to his faster, unpredictable moves, his blows lacked physical power and he was defeated as well. He was last seen recovering from his wounds with Yun. UDON comics To be added... Cameos Yang makes a brief appearance in the Half Pipe stage in Street Fighter X Tekken, watching the fight as his brother skateboards behind him. Gameplay and fighting style Yang's techniques were in the beginning identical to Yun in New Generation, but since 2nd Impact, he has received his own moveset, differentiating from his brother in playstyle. His techniques include the Tourouzan, a slashing move similar to Fei Long's Rekkaken; Senkyutai, a kick which (depending on the button) can strike immediately or roll towards the opponent before hitting; Byakko Soshoda, a double palmstrike at the opponent; and Kaihou, a command dash. He still shares Zenpou Tenshin with Yun, a position-changing command grab similar to Fei Long's. His Super Arts in Street Fighter III 3rd Strike are Raishin Mahhaken, Tenshin Senkyutai, and Seiei Enbu; as with many characters introduced in SFIII, they would return as Ultra Combos in Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition (with Seiei Enbu as the Super Combo). Trivia * Yang and Yun both have striking similarities to two characters from the anime Gundam Wing - Duo Maxwell for Yun, who sports a ballcap and wears his hair in a long braid - and Trowa Barton for Yang, an acrobat with incredibly long and jagged bangs. * Yang's Senkyutai attack is similar to his uncle Lee's old rising kick attack; in fact, the short version performs the move exactly without Yang's startup roll. * Yang is one of the eleven playable Street Fighter characters who are in a romantic relationship or are married. In Yang's case, he has feelings for Shaomei, the younger sister of Hoimei, who has a rather violent unrequited attraction to Yun. Shaomei is hinted to reciprocate Yang's feelings in 3rd Strike. * Yun and Yang's theme in all of the Street Fighter III games bear a resemblance to the theme of the James Bond movies. The version in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike sounds the most similar. * In some early CPS3 revisions of Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, Yang's Tenshin Senkyutai Super Art glitches in the VS. Screen when he is selected by Player 2; the name becomes Magnetic Storm, though when selected, it is still Tenshin Senkyutai. This was fixed in later revisions as well as the console ports. Gallery For more of this character, see their gallery. References Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fighting Game Characters